fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wraith Scramble
|romanji = Reisu Sukuranburu |name = Wraith Scramble |user = Spirit Slayers |parent magic = Spirit Slayer Magic |parent item = N/A}} Wraith Scramble ( , Reisu Sukuranburu lit. Inserted Element Five Senses Obfuscation) is an advanced and uncategorized Spirit Slayer Magic spell which has an incredible amount of synergy with all forms of Spirit Slayer Magic – Wraith Scramble allows the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic to directly insert their element into the "essence of the world", causing countless forms of illusions while manipulating the senses of anyone the caster designates to be a suitable target along with appropriate sensations coursing throughout the enemy's body which vary on the user's element. Like Specter Stream, Wraith Scramble was developed by Aura Skyfreed, the wielder of Wind Spirit Slayer Magic. Description As mentioned above, Wraith Scramble grants the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic the ability to create illusions out of their element in order to manipulate the senses of their enemy. But in any case, when performing Wraith Scramble, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic focuses the voluminous quantities of arcane energy that are dwelling about within their Magic Origin, before surging these incredible power sources outwards as to interact with the eternano that's saturated throughout the atmosphere – at this point, the Spirit Slayer invokes the activation sequence of their personalized form of Spirit Slayer Magic as to transmogrify the combined magical energies and eternano into their own element, further modifying the vector values of the light which has suddenly transmogrified into the caster's element that the caster's released element wash over in accordance to their will, bending and twisting this light through elemental power as to force the information that's gathered by the eyes of the user's adversary to become fractured, causing the brains of their enemies to give a perception that does not tally with a physical measurement of the stimulus source and disrupting the enemy's cerebral nervous system, resulting in the visualization and creation of optical illusions, and thus, giving the Spirit Slayer an advantage by causing changes in the opponent's depth perception or overall perception of an item or individual itself. Unlike bog-standard Illusion Magic and as well as many other forms of illusionary powers, the power of Wraith Scramble is automatic and as long as the caster believes it can happen, the manifestation of these illusions will happen, bringing them into the physical realm through belief alone. There are three forms of illusions capable of being manifested by the power of Wraith Scramble; "Hallucinations" (錯覚, "Sakkaku"); which allows the user to induce psychedelic hallucinations in their foes at will- this done by the user using their own spiritual energy which is corroded by their own view towards them, saturating the air with it and psychically causing the foe's own imagination to overact, resulting in paranoia and delirium; these hallucinations are also able to force the foe to feel as though only experiencing that which is pleasurable to them instead of what's actually happening or the like. This type of illusions have no need for the user's imagination; their target's mind does all of the work; and has a compelling sense of the hallucination's reality. The second type is "Mirages" (蜃気楼, "Shinkirō"), where the user can generate illusions which last, and are entirely real, as long as the targets do not know that they are illusions. One with this ability could cause any type of illusion they desire, but the second that someone realizes it is but an illusion, it shakes the victim out of their deluded state or the victims see the user working their power, then the illusions will wear off until the user can go unnoticed to utilize this type of illusion once again. Completing the trio of illusion types are "Delusions" (迷夢, Meimu) - the ability to subliminally generate illusions in such a manner that it is left unaware to onlookers that the user generated the illusions. Delusions are most advantageous in appearing realistically afraid of illusory creatures, or to keep foes from discovering that the user is behind the illusions as they aren't even visibly trying to cause them. These elemental illusions affect the thoughts and actions of the Spirit Slayer's target, snatching the control over their body away and causing it to surrender to the power of their element as the Spirit Slayer establishes dominance over their opponent's five senses, which are a physiological capacity of organisms that provides data for perception, such as olfaction (smell), audioception (hearing), ophthalmoception (sight), gustaoception (taste) and tactioception (touch), with the five traditionally recognized methods of perception being placed under the user's thrall. By the manipulation of senses, they can make a fly seem like a dragon or a wasteland look, feel and smell like a field of flowers, and the invocation of Wraith Scramble causes the target to lose the ability to think rationally as their body begins to listen to their orders with no way to defend against it – Wraith Scramble steals the very identity of the target and subjects their heart and soul to their elemental power. Through an inversion of the senses, Wraith Scramble can be used to invoke an effect which can be considered "switching around the player's controls in a videogame", only extending to the real world in this case; essentially short-circuiting the foe's body. Up and down, left and right as well as forward and backward are reversed. However, it is not just the sense of direction that is changed; the opponent's eyesight, direction of incoming attacks, and injury locations are also inverted—in addition to this, it can also be used selectively, only reversing some directions. All of one's attempts in countering the damage from the inverted directions simply by processing it all within the mind is not possible; as no matter how powerful the opponent, even if one is accustomed to fighting in that particular way, their body will not adapt, and will continue to fight by reflex, which causes it to continuously succumb to the power of Wraith Scramble; in any case, opponents will have a highly difficult time adapting to this sudden and dangerous change; as the Spirit Slayer darts around the area swiftly and silently, picking them off, one by one. The power of the Wraith Scramble additionally crushingly affects the balance of the target, giving them vertigo, causing confusion, disorientation and/or nausea. Taking the power of the spell even further, if the user wishes, then they can invert the speech of the target or themselves, making them say the opposite of what they want. Notably, the Spirit Slayer can use this spell on an area while choosing and control the targets for their Wraith Scramble that are mixed in it, meaning that they can pick a target among people if they wish to use the spell upon it. The Spirit Slayer, when Wraith Scramble is invoked, is able to use particle form of eternano, rather than the energy form, in order to actually construct the illusions that they have projected into reality; these "real illusions" can take upon the visage of a perfect moving replica of whatever the user wishes to project, and are physical enough to be shattered on impact; a master is skilled enough to use them as misdirection during a fight, casting an illusion of themselves that the opponent thinks is the real thing and attacking from their blind spot; effectively, these "real illusions" can be considered a variant of Molding Magic as they create whatever the user wills their magic to do, including weapons for certain offensive measures for both close-range and long-range combat; the caster can manifest all sorts of creatures that function in a similar manner to Celestial Spirit Magic or Familiars – but no matter what's generated, these illusionary creations are nigh-indistinguishable from the real deal until their time is up. Of course, the illusions brought into the physical realm through the power of Wraith Scramble can only succeed dependent on the level of magical energy that the user is using, and their realism and appropriateness to the situation: for, example, using an illusion of a burning wasteland when one has disguised themselves as a Water Magic user is a bad idea. Generally, the illusions are not tangible, but are very realistic to the user's targets; while this ability is powerful, its crippling weakness is that the more complex and intricate the illusion is, the more magical energy it saps from the user. However, it remains a given that this magic can only be used by the crafty and innovative, as this form of magic has no set principle, and can diverge in any given way, by manipulating a single sense, or multiple senses, any effect that the caster creates can vary immensely, with near limitless possibilities, as such, the users of this magic are very common, though few have truly mastered this Spirit Slayer spell. Trivia *Wraith Scramble was inspired by Genjutsu from Naruto as well as Shinji Hirako's Sakanade from Bleach. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Spells Category:Spirit Slayer Magic